


Reassurance

by orphan_account



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Arguing, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23523439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When House sees Wilson get hit on in a bar, he feels insecure. Wilson comes home to reassure him that he only wants him.18 & up only for explicit smut.
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> My first attempt at writing an M/M scene that was rated 'Explicit'.  
> Please comment, leave kudos, etc. Virtual cookies to anyone who does so :D

Wilson was sitting in one of the bar’s booths waiting for a drink - relaxing after a long day - when an unfamiliar man sat down next to him. The oncologist chafed under the lustful stares, wishing the ring on his finger would deter any advance.

“Hi sweetie,” the man said. Then he turned to the bartender. “I’m buying drinks for myself and this hot little number over here. Two vodkas, please.” 

“Of course, Sir. Coming right up.” 

Wilson opened his mouth to say something, but his mouth was having trouble forming the words. He wasn’t going to turn down a drink, especially when someone else was buying. The bartender delivered the two glasses of vodka, each person taking one. Deep down, Wilson knew he should have immediately declined and shot down the man’s advances - a man who was not his husband. It must have been the alcohol. Or just how tired he was.

About to take a sip of his drink, Wilson nearly spit it up when the man told him how much he wanted him, definitely trying to look suggestive. The man wiggled his brows, licking his lips. Wilson was trying hard not to look at him. The oncologist already had a drop dead handsome husband and was not about to do anything to screw up their relationship. “Excuse me, but I am married,” Wilson snapped at the man. “I’m not interested.” Hopefully, that would be the end of the matter.

What he didn’t know was that House had seen the entire situation happen. He saw the man hit on his husband and Wilson clearly seemed to be enjoying the attention. Out of earshot, he turned away just before Wilson’s outburst. One of life’s little misunderstandings, but one that would have dire consequences.

House felt numb, as if at a point past rage - feeling outmatched and, frankly, out of his league. His family and co-workers commented often that he was lucky with Wilson, and House had often thought it was too good to be true. Of course a handsome, desirable man like Wilson would prefer someone like the other man over him, a cripple. House went back to the apartment, trying to keep his tears hidden. 

* * *

When Wilson stepped inside the apartment he shared with House, he found his husband sitting in the dark. He looked quite upset.

“House, what’s wrong?” Wilson asked, alarmed.

Seeing him, acting as if nothing was wrong, made House snap. “You enjoyed that man’s company!” Fear and gloom morphed into anger. “The man at the bar!” 

“I hated every moment of it!” Wilson replied, trying to remain calm. “You really think I’m that stupid to go after a man who I don’t even know?”

“That is not what I was saying.” 

“Clearly you were thinking that.” 

“I was sad because I’m just a man who can’t even find someone to settle down with. And even if I do find someone, they’re much more attractive than I am.” 

“I’m in love with you! I love you so much! I would never leave you for anyone else. You’re the one I want to spend the rest of my life with!” 

There was still anger in his tone as Wilson quickly stepped forward and crashed his lips onto House’s. Both of them were angry, but in the moment, they didn’t care. 

“Wilson…” House said in between bruising kisses. They took short breaths as they made their way down the hall; House pushing his husband and lover toward their bedroom. A trail of clothes fell to the floor. House was left in his shirt while Wilson still kept on his dress pants.

Biting House’s neck, hard, Wilson pushed his husband onto the bed, soothing the mark with his tongue. A trail of kisses up House’s neck found their tongues dueling once more. 

“I love you,” Wilson replied. “I’m always going to love you.” 

Tears prickled in his eyes. “And I will always love you too.” 

Wilson ground his crotch into House’s hips.

“Please…” the oncologist begged him. 

“I like it when you beg me,” House husked. 

“I want you to take me…hard.” 

House felt himself getting hard at his husband’s words. “What do you want me to do to you?” 

“Show me how much you love me.”

Growling, House attacked his husband’s neck, hungrily pulling down the dress pants off of Wilson’s hips. Probing fingers found nothing. 

“No underwear?” House said, kissing down his lover’s chest.

“Of course, you’re the only person I don’t wear underwear around,” was Wilson’s response, a huge smirk written across his face. 

“Better be,” House growled before settling in between Wilson's legs. “You’re so hard for me, love.” 

“That’s what you do to me, husband.” 

House licked a trail up his husband’s cock, tasting the beginnings of his arousal. Wilson moaned softly at the sensation. 

“Delicious,” House continued, his tongue speeding up its motions, swirling around the tip. 

“Husband, please,” Wilson begged, his hands weaving through soft, dark hair. House always got him off, the oncologist feeling so much pleasure at his ministrations. “I need your mouth around me.” 

House gripped his husband’s cock, putting his mouth around the tip. A rush of pre-cum bathed his tongue, causing him to moan. 

“Fuck, you taste so good,” House mumbled, going deeper. Wilson was keeping a somewhat tight grasp on House’s hair, feeling himself getting close. 

“Make me come, husband,” Wilson responded. “Please, I’m so close.” 

House shifted his focus back to the tip, keeping his lips tight against it and running his tongue over the slit. Wilson screamed loudly, cumming hard at the end of a very intense orgasm. No one else could make him feel the way his husband did. Even though Wilson had been married three times already, none of his lovers could compare to House. 

Swallowing and then licking up every last drop, House climbed up his husband’s body until they were staring at each other. 

“Did you like that?” House kissed him sweetly.

“So much.” Wilson paused for a moment. “You’re so good at that. But now it’s my turn.” 

“Oh, is it now?” House smirked. Wilson flipped them over. 

“I need to taste you,” the oncologist hissed, hands forcing House’s shirt off his shoulders. Wilson attacked his husband’s mouth, fingers darting for his nipples. They hardened almost instantly under his touch. Wilson’s brown eyes darkened at the sight of his nearly-naked husband. Hands touched and then fingers gently pinched his nipples. “I love these.”

“They’re yours,” House moaned, feeling a surge of love at his husband’s words. 

Wilson surged forward and wrapped his lips and teeth around a nipple. “Mine.” He reveled at the passionate gasps from his husband, licking and sucking the nipple raw before moving to the other, not wanting it to go without giving it attention.

“Please, Wilson. I need your hands,” House begged. 

“Mmmm, I think that can be arranged,” the oncologist smirked.

He continued to suck on his husband’s nipples while trailing his hand down his waist. In one move, a pair of black cotton underwear found themselves torn off.

House gasped, then put a hand in his husband’s hair. This wouldn’t be the first time Wilson destroyed his clothes and he hoped it wouldn’t be the last. 

A quick, tight grasp from the oncologist found his dick becoming painfully hard. 

“Perfect,” Wilson smirked, closing his fingers around his cock and starting to stroke him.

Rolling his hips, House kissed his husband and then begged him to use his mouth down there as well.

Wilson sped up his movements and then replaced his hand with his mouth after finishing giving his husband’s nipples attention. Wilson could taste pre-cum on his tongue. 

“Please.” House was now begging hard. Wilson’s lips found their way onto the tip of House’s cock, as he started to flick it with his tongue. All House could do was moan as waves of pleasure flowed throughout his body. “More!”

Wilson continued sucking on his hardened cock. House grabbed a pillow and moaned as loud as he could into it. 

“I’m cumming,” he said.

Hearing this, Wilson used his mouth to pull his dick to the back of his throat, wanting to draw out House’s orgasm for as long as possible. Watching his husband shatter around him, mouth open in a silent scream, Wilson felt his own arousal build up to intense proportions once again. 

Coming down from his high, House saw the desperate hunger in Wilson’s eyes, his hips jerking up and down as he tried to get aroused once again. 

“Still horny, handsome?” House asked.

“Yes.” Wilson fell onto the bed, getting on all fours and presenting his ass to his husband. “I need you.”

“Turn over. Lie on your back.” 

Wilson did exactly as he was told and spread his legs. House squeezed some lube on his cock and rubbed it all over. He climbed between Wilson’s legs, teasing his entrance with his cock. 

“Uhhhh,” moaned Wilson. “Please.” 

House kissed his lips softly before slowly entering him. Almost feeling Wilson contract around him, House buried himself deep inside as two legs wrapped around his waist.

“Make love to me,” Wilson begged, and House sped up his thrusts. One hand touched and pinched the oncologist’s nipples, while House’s mouth bit, licked, and sucked on his husband’s ear. They made slow, passionate love, his cock thrusting against Wilson’s prostate. “You are so good at this. So fucking good. Don’t stop. Please, House.” Already still sensitive from his earlier orgasm, Wilson felt himself getting closer.

“Cum for me, my love. Cum hard,” House coaxed, doubling his pace. 

Wilson came hard, spilling onto his stomach, one hand wrapped around his cock. House pulled out of him, feeling completely sated. He then laid down on his side and wrapped an arm around Wilson’s waist, effectively spooning him.

“I don’t want any other men but you,” Wilson said. “You’re it for me.” 

“And you’re the only one for me,” House replied, kissing him softly, then resting his head on his shoulder.

* * *

“You two are glowing tonight,” Allison remarked from her bar-stool, eyes drawn to her co-workers. She took a sip of her water and then smiled at the men.

Wilson sat on House’s lap, the two laughing and sharing sweet kisses. It was obvious to anyone that they were very much in love. 

“Thanks, Allison,” Wilson said, kissing House’s neck. “You’re glowing yourself.”

“Well I should be.” Allison reached for her husband’s hand, resting it over her belly. “I’m carrying Baby Chase in here.”

House and Wilson both smiled, hugging Allison. 

“Congratulations!” Wilson gushed, happy for his coworker. 

“Baby number one is on the way, due in six months,” she continued.

Chase kissed Allison, nuzzling her nose. Looking over at Wilson, House couldn’t help but mesh their lips together as well.

“Hi sexy,” a voice said. 

Wilson looked over his shoulder and saw the man from the previous night enter the bar. 

“Oh shit,” the oncologist groaned. “He’s back.” 

“Who?” House asked. 

“The man who hit on me last night.” 

Watching House’s eyes darken in anger, Chase, Allison, and Wilson leaned on the counter, preparing to watch the coming show. This man was about to witness the legendary Gregory House tongue lashing. 

“Remember me?” the man said. “I’m sure you do.” 

“Now you listen to me,” House replied, still very angry. “That man is my husband, and we are very much in love with each other. He doesn’t like you, nor will he ever. The only man allowed to talk to him like that is ME. So back the fuck off and leave.”

The man suddenly looked scared and ran out of the bar. 

“You’re sexy when you get all defensive,” Wilson said to his husband, kissing him. 

“I’m protecting my love,” House replied. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 


End file.
